


take a bite (out of my heart)

by doitsushine92



Series: Dreamies A/B/O [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Scenting, norenmin are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: The three keep it up for a while. It seems like Donghyuck can’t go a day without an unbruised neck or smelling like his own person. And it was annoying at first, a little, but also funny, because Jeno can’t act domineering without it being awkward and while Renjun and Jaemin can, they always seem to be interrupted by external forces. Donghyuck grows used to it and he spends most of his time with them pretending he isn’t eternally amused by Jeno’s growls or Renjun’s fake accidental bursts in when Donghyuck is with Jaemin. (Renjun has mastered the art of feigning surprise after unceremoniously shoving a door open, hand held up to his mouth and everything, and it’s fucking funny because Jaemin grows annoyed so easily.)But then, over time, it gets better. Jaemin learns to plan ahead and time things better, Renjun finds a spot beneath Donghyuck’s ear that leaves him weak in the knees and Jeno discovers that Donghyuck is quite responsive to lower tones and sharp fangs along his neck.





	take a bite (out of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> well, another request fulfilled! i had three people asking for a fic where norenmin compete over who gets donghyuck flustered faster so i put them all into one! next i'll write about some domestic fluff bc it's needed ;-;

Donghyuck likes to blame his birth chart for everything. Renjun is the only one supportive of his habit because he’s also the only other person in their group friend that believes in horoscopes; Jeno doesn’t get it and Jaemin thinks it is all mumbo jumbo. Donghyuck tells him that’s such a Taurus thing to say, are you sure you don’t have that bitch somewhere in your chart?

So whenever he is confronted about his conflicting statements, he shrugs and says, “It’s a Gemini thing.” Lately, he’s been saying that a lot, given that his boyfriends have picked up on the fact that he sometimes claims to hate them getting possessive, over-protective or, as he so cleverly calls it, “pulling their alpha shit on him,” while other times he’s perfectly content with it.

The truth? He both loves and hates it. He just thinks there’s a time and place for everything: he loves it when they’re alone, somewhere private, and he’s not doing anything particularly important, but he hates it when they’re in public or he’s trying to get shit done, such as homework, studying or cooking. His boyfriends just always seem to pick the worst possible times to get annoying.

However, it’s been a lot more intense lately. Donghyuck has noticed the increased stares whenever he so much as breaths, the hands that don’t seem to stop touching him when they’re in close proximity, how his clothes keep mysteriously disappearing and he’s stuck wearing his boyfriends’. It’s annoying but Donghyuck doesn’t let it bother him, prefers to think of it as funny and endearing rather than troublesome and ancient.

~

Jaemin takes a liking to biting Donghyuck’s earlobe. It’s _odd _, yes, but it’s not unwelcomed. The first time Jaemin came up from behind him to hug his waist, Donghyuck startled in surprise and grumbled about Jaemin distracting him from cooking – Donghyuck was stir frying rice and veggies and since he always adds a little more oil than necessary, he had to pay extra attention – but then Jaemin had straight up latched onto his ear by the teeth and Donghyuck isn’t sure why, but he went completely lax right away, relaxing in Jaemin’s arms and letting out an embarrassing moan.__

__Donghyuck read somewhere than there’s an animal (cats, maybe?) that will bite each other’s ears to assert dominance. And yeah, that’s good for them or whatever, but Donghyuck isn’t an animal, he’s a boy. Yet, Jaemin bites him once and Donghyuck is close to losing his shit._ _

__Jaemin releases his ear after a few seconds and nuzzles his neck and jawline, humming a little something and clearly smiling. Donghyuck tries elbowing him out of the way once he regains his faculties but Jaemin only holds on tighter, growling in distaste when Donghyuck doesn’t relent. The growl resides in his chest and stays there for long after that, so deep Donghyuck feels it through the layers of clothes between them. Donghyuck has a full-body shiver and the hair in his arms and nape stand on end. Jaemin just feels even more motivation to stay where he is. Until the oil splashes them and Donghyuck jumps away in fright. He hates cooking with oil and yet he keeps doing it. They spring apart only long enough for Donghyuck to lower the flame and move around the vegetables on the pan, then Jaemin goes right back to his position of Donghyuck’s personal koala._ _

__“You’re purring like a fucking cat,” Donghyuck croaks out in an attempt to get Jaemin’s attention somewhere else._ _

__“How much longer until you’re done here?” Jaemin asks him, all low and soft in his ear, his voice dropping about two octaves._ _

__“Five minutes?”_ _

__“I’ll see you in five, then,” Jaemin says, and just like that he’s gone. Donghyuck is freaked out, confused and turned on at the same time, and he nearly burns the food._ _

__~_ _

__In retrospect, that’s when it all starts. That day, after Jaemin was done mauling Donghyuck’s neck, Jeno and Renjun began acting weird too, always creeping up on him and being handsier than ever before. And it’s not just the touching or the kissing – it’s the way they hold his waist when they’re in public, the way they continuously drag their noses along his neck to scent him, the way Jaemin insists he wears his hoodies to Uni and Renjun doesn’t stop nipping at his lower lip when they kiss._ _

__One evening, Donghyuck and Renjun are walking back to Jaemin’s apartment after a coffee date – possibly the best coffee date Donghyuck has ever had, mind you – when it happens. Donghyuck is in the middle of telling Renjun all about some blog he stumbled upon nights ago when Renjun sticks his hand into Donghyuck’s back pocket and he even has the audacity to grope him in the street._ _

__Donghyuck halts mid-sentence and stares wide-eyed at Renjun, but the alpha continues to smile serenely and doesn’t let him stop walking, pushing him forward with the leverage he has on his… ahem. They’re in a crowded street at peak hour, there are countless of strangers surrounding them, people don’t care about what they’re doing, they’re not going to notice them. But it’s still embarrassing as hell, especially when Renjun begins kissing his nape and pinching his butt. Donghyuck is pretty sure he’ll have a stroke before they reach their destination._ _

__“And?” Renjun prompts him. “You were talking about the blog.”_ _

__“Right,” Donghyuck gulps. “Uh…”_ _

__Despite trying his best, Donghyuck doesn’t have the ability to keep talking about some stupid blog when Renjun is doing all that. Very few people pay them any mind, but Renjun has his free hand firmly on Donghyuck’s waist and his eyes promise blood if anyone makes a comment or gives them the slightest hint of judgement. They’re doing a little penguin waddle thing since it’s the only way for them to walk given how they’re stuck together and imagining what it must look like is the only thing keeping Donghyuck’s mind from fragmenting._ _

__Then they’re finally at Jaemin’s building and Donghyuck thinks this is it, Renjun is going to let go and that will be the end of it, but of course that’s not the case. It never is with his boyfriends. The elevator ride provides Renjun with the opportunity to put both of his hands to use. It’s a miracle Donghyuck makes it out of there alive._ _

__~_ _

__Jeno has always been more of an awkward bean than your typical alpha male. He’s not a big fan of marking up any of his boyfriends and he’s definitely chiller about things than Jaemin or Renjun are, and so he’s not as skilled or invested in it. That’s why Donghyuck is surprised when Jeno shows up at his university with the pretext of visiting, only to drag him into a bathroom and into the furthest stall the second he gets the chance._ _

__(Jeno actually had to convince him to accompany him because he “doesn’t know where the bathroom is” and he didn’t want to get lost on his way, and Donghyuck goes because he sees Byungho and his ruffians in the distance and he’s not about to deal with that.)_ _

__The second the lock is in place, Donghyuck is flat on his back against the stall’s wall and his shirt is bunched up by Jeno’s pushy hands. Jeno has always had a higher body temperature than most, a rare alpha trait he shares with Jaemin and Yukhei, and his fingers are warm on Donghyuck’s skin as he trails his nails over Donghyuck’s chest and upper stomach. His touch is gentle but his nails are merciless and will probably leave a mark – that is his goal, after all._ _

__It’s a little awkward at first, what with the chill of the wall against Donghyuck’s skin and the little space they have to move around, but it ends up working to Jeno’s advantage because Donghyuck, in his attempt to escape the cold, arches his back and ends up chest to chest with Jeno, and there’s nowhere to go. Jeno’s shirt is soft but Donghyuck hates that it’s still there, because it’s a barrier between him and his boyfriend._ _

__“Off,” Donghyuck mumbles. Jeno is too busy mouthing at Donghyuck’s jaw, so Donghyuck has to try again, clawing at Jeno’s back for emphasis, “Off, Jeno.”_ _

__Jeno thinks Donghyuck means he wants him to pull away and he takes two steps back immediately. Donghyuck would be moved if he weren’t touch-starved. “No,” he whines, drawing him back. “I meant the shirt, you fool.”_ _

__“Ah,” Jeno giggles. Donghyuck huffs and is waiting patiently for Jeno to get it together when the bathroom door opens and someone walks in. Jeno and Donghyuck share a panicked look before bursting into silent laughter. Whoever came inside senses them immediately and they backtrack, running out with a shouted _sorry, have fun!_. Donghyuck kind of wants to die but it’s still funny as shit. _ _

__Jeno recovers first and he helps Donghyuck get his shirt under control again, brushing off the creases and rearranging the collar. Then he pecks Donghyuck’s lips and asks, “Wanna come over later? Taeyong has been staying with us for a while and he keeps cooking too much food for us.”_ _

__“Sure,” Donghyuck smiles, eager to spend some alone time with Jeno. They spend a lot of time together, sure, but Donghyuck doesn’t care. “Are you gonna be going now or will you continue to trail after me with the pretext of visiting?”_ _

__“I think I’ll be going now,” Jeno laughs._ _

__~_ _

__The three keep it up for a while. It seems like Donghyuck can’t go a day without an unbruised neck or smelling like his own person. And it was annoying at first, a little, but also funny, because Jeno can’t act domineering without it being awkward and while Renjun and Jaemin can, they always seem to be interrupted by external forces. Donghyuck grows used to it and he spends most of his time with them pretending he isn’t eternally amused by Jeno’s growls or Renjun’s fake accidental bursts in when Donghyuck is with Jaemin. (Renjun has mastered the art of feigning surprise after unceremoniously shoving a door open, hand held up to his mouth and everything, and it’s fucking funny because Jaemin grows annoyed so easily.)_ _

__But then, over time, it gets better. Jaemin learns to plan ahead and time things better, Renjun finds a spot beneath Donghyuck’s ear that leaves him weak in the knees and Jeno discovers that Donghyuck is quite responsive to lower tones and sharp fangs along his neck. Donghyuck can’t remember the last time Jeno – or any of them – engaged their fangs during a make out session but he’s not complaining._ _

__As it is, Donghyuck is currently at the mercy of Renjun, whom has him pinned to his childhood bed and biting hell into this upper chest. Donghyuck forgot how to say anything that wasn’t Renjun’s name almost an hour ago when Renjun did that thing with his tongue. Just the thought of it has Donghyuck shuddering and Renjun bites harder, kissing it better afterwards. The room is chilly from the air con and Donghyuck has no idea where his shirt ended up after Renjun complained it was on the way, but Renjun moves up and drapes himself over him when he realizes Donghyuck is cold. Renjun may not have high body temperature but he’s a little sweaty from their activities and he successfully warms him up._ _

__Renjun is mumbling something while he kisses up Donghyuck’s neck to his lips and Donghyuck flushes red immediately when he finally understands the words and his heart soars out of reach, his thighs clamping shut and then spreading apart again mindlessly. Renjun groans in satisfaction and rearranges both of them so they can be more comfortable, then dives back in without a hitch._ _

__Right as Renjun is about to kiss Donghyuck again, he murmurs a final word, just the softest “mine,” before he seals their lips together and Donghyuck wants to cry a little at how much he’s feeling._ _

__Three days later, Jaemin lures Donghyuck to his apartment with the promise of hot chocolate, which he provides, but he also provides annoyingly good kisses. For once, however, he lets Donghyuck take the lead and Jaemin gets to seat back and relax while Donghyuck does all the work. Donghyuck is content to make out for a while, briefly detouring to leave a hickey on Jaemin’s neck – somewhere visible for payback – but sticking to his lips most of the time. It’s nice to just be kissed every once in a while instead of mauled and marked, and he’s grateful Jaemin picked up on it._ _

__Or so Donghyuck thought._ _

__The next thing he knows, Jaemin is taking over and biting at Donghyuck’s neck. Of course. Donghyuck lets him, but he’s a little disappointed. It dissipates quickly in the face of Jaemin’s affection, though, and Donghyuck shoves the thought to the back of his mind in order to pay attention to what Jaemin is doing._ _

__The same thing happens the next week. Donghyuck is back at Jeno’s house, Taeyong and Johnny are downstairs arguing over what flowers to have at the reception and Jeno is wrestling Donghyuck’s shirt off his body, his own following close. Donghyuck thinks about how, five minutes ago, they were going over the history of the Internet and are now tangled together on the bed, his jeans uncomfortably tight and Jeno’s warm, long body on top of his. He vaguely mourns their studies before more pressing matters demand his attention._ _

__~_ _

__But the novelty wears off and Donghyuck is tired after a month of… whatever that was. He hasn’t had a single date with any of them lately that didn’t end up with his mouth and neck sore, he’s tired of the looks his classmates keep shooting him and above all, he wants his dumb boyfriends back. Chaewon is genuinely concerned at one point, asking him if it doesn’t hurt to get bitten that often and if it’s good for his skin. He complains to Yukhei about it one Sunday morning while they’re getting breakfast together and he finds it entirely too suspicious the way Yukhei avoids his eyes and sips awkwardly at his orange juice._ _

__“What,” Donghyuck says flatly, dropping his utensils on the table. The diner is filled to the brim with customers and so he goes unnoticed. “What do you know, Yukhei?”_ _

__Yukhei continues to avoid eye contact with him until Donghyuck kicks his shin under the table and he hisses, “Fine. I may know why they’re being so weird. Just, please don’t kick me again; your boots are pointy and hurtful.”_ _

__“Yes, they’re amazing, I know,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “But spill.”_ _

__Yukhei sighs in defeat. “They’re competing. Something about getting you flustered first or whatever. Renjun mentioned it in passing once and made me swear to secrecy so you can’t tell him I told you!”_ _

__“I won’t,” Donghyuck waves away his concerns. “Besides, he won’t be able to do anything to you after I kill him. The two sunshine boys are gone, too.”_ _

__“I don’t think Mark will agree with you murdering your boyfriends,” Yukhei points out. “He and Jeno play soccer every two weeks. Jisung would be disappointed if you made Jaemin disappear from his life and you know Chenle is very attached to Renjun. Me, too. So how about you rough them up a bit but refrain from assassination?”_ _

__“No,” Donghyuck says, sipping at his water. “They’re dead.”_ _

__“Alrighty, then,” Yukhei says slowly. “I’ll bring those cute flowers Renjun likes to the wake.”_ _

__“I’m sure he’d appreciate that,” Donghyuck nods._ _

__By the time Jisung and Chenle finally join them for breakfast, Donghyuck already has his plan all figured out – he’s going to steal Dongyoung’s baseball bat from his old room and coax Mark into driving the getaway car – and he’s thinking about the different odd jobs he can do during his time in hiding. Chenle asks what’s got Donghyuck frowning like that and Donghyuck gives them the short version, the younger boys laughing loudly at the information._ _

__Donghyuck throws bacon at their faces and scowls in disgust when they eat it anyway._ _

__~_ _

__“You’ve been competing over me?” Donghyuck demands once he has their attention. He can hear Taeyong choke on his laughter from the kitchen but ignores it in favour of glaring at the three of them._ _

__They at least have the decency to look ashamed, although Donghyuck isn’t sure it’s because they feel bad about it or they’re just disappointed to be busted. Donghyuck is positive he heard Renjun curse Yukhei under his breath._ _

__“You guys are ridiculous,” Donghyuck huffs. “I cannot believe you were using me as some sort of guinea pig to test how who’s better. Is that really why I haven’t had a quiet night with you for a whole month? Because you were too busy being competitive assholes?”_ _

__“Sorry,” Jeno says sheepishly. Renjun murmurs an apology as well and they stare at Jaemin until he does so too. “Would it make you feel better if I told you we were done already and had a cute date planned to make it up to you?”_ _

__Donghyuck narrows his eyes. “Keep talking.”_ _

__Renjun perks up upon noticing Donghyuck’s interest and says, “It involves my parent’s backyard, a blanket and a camping tent.”_ _

__“We were thinking about going to a park but Renjun was worried we’d get mugged,” Jaemin points out. “But seriously, Hyuck, I’m sorry. We’re sorry. You’re right, it was a dick move. We love you?”_ _

__Donghyuck would love to stay mad for longer but their eyes are big and apologetic and he’s kind of weak for them._ _

__Camping in the middle of February isn’t the best idea. It’s windy as shit and their tent keeps trying to fly away until Renjun’s dad comes out and helps them set it in place, but afterwards they lay their sleeping bags out on the grass and stargaze together. As promised, no one tries anything further than a kiss on the cheek or hand holding, at least while they’re still warm, and then huddle together when it gets too cold. Donghyuck and Renjun are squished in the middle with Jeno and Jaemin on either side of them and acting as their own personal heaters. Jeno splays his hand over Donghyuck’s tummy and Jaemin is cuddling Renjun with all his might and it’s the nicest Donghyuck has felt in a while._ _

__“I’m trying to point out different stars to you, please pay attention to me,” Renjun whines. “You know what? I don’t care; I’m not doing it anymore. But just so you know, if we were in Ancient Greece, you’d be dead without me.”_ _

__“I see you liked that astronomy book I got you for Christmas,” Jeno smiles at him over Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I figured you would.”_ _

__“I think we all loved your presents this year, Jen,” Jaemin laughs. “Donghyuck keeps reading everyone’s tarot cards and Hansol has threatened to throw me out if I don’t stop yelling.”_ _

__“Why? Why did he get you?” Renjun asks curiously._ _

__“An R4 disk,” Jaemin smiles._ _

__“You know, I can’t see his face, but I can feel Jeno’s smile,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes fondly. Renjun takes a peek and nods in confirmation._ _

__Half an hour later they move into the tent, mostly because it’s gotten too windy and Renjun keeps shivering, but also because it’s late and they’re all sleepy. Jeno and Jaemin switch places in the tent and Donghyuck latches onto Jaemin without hesitation, burrowing into his chest and falling asleep within minutes. Renjun also gets comfortable, but he does so in a way Jeno can move around freely if he wants to – unlike Jaemin, who’s trapped by Donghyuck’s arms and legs – and he’s out like a light too. It takes Jeno and Jaemin a bit longer to succumb to sleep, and they talk in hushed tones until they’re both snoring._ _

__

__(“So? Who won?”_ _

__“We decided on a tie, you’re pretty sensitive to all of us. Although we commended each other on our discoveries and shared information.”_ _

__“Jeno won.”_ _

__“You can’t decide that!”_ _

__“And yet I just did.”)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for this au or the supernatural au, leave them on my cc! thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/doitsushine92)
> 
>  
> 
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/doitsushine92)


End file.
